But We Like It
by Onyxlight
Summary: A relationships builds seemingly out of nowhere and causes issue within the group. Warnings: Yaoi


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

* * *

**But We Like It**

**Originally a gift fic for my buddy Abraxas ^_^  
**

* * *

*

It started with a conversation. I asked him why he still chases Kagome even though it is obvious she wants Inuyasha. He laughed and said, "Riling up the Mutt is the best entertainment there is these days."

I chuckled in response, we split a rice ball, chatted for a bit and that was it.

Weeks passed. He returned, ruffled Inuyasha's feathers and asked me if I knew where he could find a village that wouldn't throw him out for being a demon. I told him a few days walk back towards the east for us humans there was one that had no problem with Inuyasha and Shippou.

A few days later, he caught up to me while I was on a hillside meditating and dropped a bottle of sake on my lap. When I gave him a questioning look he said, "You said something about liking the stuff but it being hard to come by."

I thanked him, we shared the sake, talked until twilight when Sango came looking for me.

I didn't see him for a while and I asked Inuyasha where he thought the wolves had gotten to and he looked at me like I was crazy then asked, "Since when do you care?"

The question caught me off guard yet I was forced to ask myself the same thing.

Weeks pass again and when I see him next, he doesn't spend too much time fooling with Inuyasha before he plopped down and engaged me in conversation. We talked about nothing but something at the same time. The others retired and so we didn't disturb them we took our conversation away from camp. We parted ways in the wee hours of the morn, when I returned to camp Inuyasha was still awake and gave me an odd look.

When I see him next, he came to our camp in the middle of the night, gently shaking me and motioned for me to follow him. I do without hesitation…I wasn't sure why but I felt no reason to hesitate. When we got away from camp he said, "I wanna show you something. You up for a short trip?"

I agreed and he knelt down like Inuyasha does for Kagome, this gave me pause but once I climbed on and we are moving like the wind I did not care. When the scenery was more than a blur and we stopped and what I see before me was awe-inspiring.

Hundreds of multicolored lights, all hovering and moving about over a large pond.

"What is this?"

"This is a breeding ground for some sort of fairies. They do this twice a year here."

"It's beautiful."

A smile, slightly baring fangs, was the response and we watched them until the sun came up. We go back to camp, when we walked up to the group, chatting and laughing they all grew still. No one said anything but I sensed the unasked questions and I was glad they remain that way.

Dinnertime approached and Inuyasha asked me to come with him to hunt it down. I knew he wanted to do more than hunt, but I went anyway. He's my best friend and I guess my recent actions have him puzzled.

Hell, they have me puzzled.

Once we got well out of earshot even for Shippou, he flat out asked me what's going on. I told him nothing and he looked at me in a way that made me feel sheepish.

Flustered I tell him what has happened…which is really nothing, but still yet something.

He was quiet for a while before he said, "Well whatever you decide to do be careful, don't give me a real reason to off the fleabag."

I nodded even though I wasn't sure why he said what he said. I told him I was a bit confused and his response was, "It will all be cleared up soon I believe."

This not having helped much I nod again, we caught dinner and returned to the group.

Days later, I saw that all too familiar whirlwind approaching and a smile settled on my face. As soon as he set foot in camp, he beckoned Inuyasha. As a surprise to all, a disappointment to me, you both disappeared, and only Inuyasha returned. Inuyasha was met with questions from Kagome, the only thing he said is something about rumors of Naraku and all that but I knew Inuyasha was lying, he would never come to our group just to tell Inuyasha that.

The days after that seemed long and I found myself a mix of melancholy and cranky. When he finally did reappear, it is in the middle of the night again and off we go.

This time we travel to a mountainside, he was quiet for what seemed like forever, and he kept looking at me strange. I grew edgy and I wanted nothing more than for the silence to end.

It felt so damn heavy.

When he did speak, he said the last damn thing I expected to hear. He asked me if I was still involved with Sango. Confused and a bit pissed I yelled, "What in all hells does she have to do with US!"

He smirked at me and said, "Ah…so there is an US."

Dumbfounded at the implications of my own words I sat there with my mouth open staring at him stupidly. He started laughing and when I glared at him, he said, "That look doesn't suit you, here let me fix that."

He was kissing me before I could blink.

I was also kissing him back and enjoying it.

…immensely.

When we parted, he's smirking again and I could feel the smile upon my face. We sat on that mountainside for a few moments longer before he stood and reached for my hand. Once I was on my feet he grabbed my chin, "No more fucking with mutt face, no more secrecy, if you want me I am yours but when I come for you I am coming for you. This is not a game for me."

I'm stunned at the seriousness of his words and in his tone.

"You need to make up your mind if you are ready for that. I'll be back in a few days."

Again, I found myself nodding dumbly in the presence of a demon.

He took me back to camp and sleep did not come easy for me that night. Once day comes and Inuyasha and I were alone he said, "I take it things are a bit more clear to you now."

"Uh…yeah, how the hell did you know?"

The incredulous look he gave me made me flinch.

"What the hell kind of pack leader and protector would I be if a demon could get in and out of our camp without me knowing? I've known every time you've left with him…baka."

I laughed as I thought of how true his statement was. Once I settled down, he told me what really went on the day they took off and I am shocked at what I heard. Inuyasha told me he asked him if it was okay to pursue me since the two of you didn't exactly get along. Inuyasha said he asked if he could travel with us as well.

"Now I told his mangy ass, he'd better tread carefully. I also told him that the women folk might not care for it but it was my pack and your life so they would have to deal."

"So you are fine with this."

"Yeah as long as you keep taking your little night jaunts out of ear and nose shot from the Kit I don't give a damn. There's no way in hell I'm explaining THAT to him."

I died laughing again, but when I settled my face sobers. I needed to talk to Sango. When I brought this up my friend sighed and shook his head.

"Look in my opinion you've been chasing that woman openly since day one and she's been iffy. To me it looks like a case of 'she missed her chance' but I'm a demon we don't do this shit the way you humans do."

His words were comforting but I was still not looking forward to talking to her, nonetheless…it had to be done.

***

The slap echoed through the forest and I had to admit I was shocked. For once, my roving hand had done nothing to provoke it. She stood in front of me chest heaving and openly seething as if I'd just told her I'd bedded Kagome. I tried to get her to talk to me but she stormed back into the village leaving me in the wake of her anger.

By the time, I wandered back into Kaede's village she was leaving with Kagome and she would do no more than glare daggers at me. I gave Inuyasha a pleading look.

"Boy you'd better be happy with wolf boy because there'll be no peace for either of us for at least a moon I'd say."

My shoulders slumped and I apologized. I didn't mean to hurt anyone or drag him into this.

"No need to be sorry, I was just givin' ya a hard time. Sometimes life doesn't work out the way you assume. Take it from someone who spent 50 years pinned to a damn tree. She will get over it and Kagome needs to learn to keep out of the dealings of others. I know she will be angry on Sango behalf…that's how those two always are."

"True, so now what?"

"Nothing we just have to take it as it comes and if it gets too far out of hand I'll end it myself."

I wasn't sure what he meant by that but it was comforting to hear.

The girls come back and they both look pissed. I bowed my head and turned to leave but before I got two paces towards the village shrine Kagome started in on me. _How could you…This is wrong…Poor Sango_…on and on she went. Her voice rose to such a pitch Kaede came out of her hut just as Inuyasha left his perch in a tree. He paused in his actions and let the elderly woman have her say.

"The same could be said for ye my child."

So few words, but such an impact. The girl from the future stopped cold.

"Are ye not Miroku's friend too? Or only lady Sango's?"

"But…he…she's hurt…and…"

"And they will work it out. If it was ye who had fallen for the wolf demon would ye want Miroku yelling at you on Inuyasha's behalf?"

"No…but…"

"But what my child? I feel for Sango too but is the young Houshi not allowed to make his own way in life?"

Kagome says no more, she simply hung her head and wandered away in pensive silence. I smiled at the old priestess and turned to Sango only to have the chill in her gaze still the words in my throat. Damn this was a mess. I didn't even know Kaede knew what was going on. I guess Inuyasha was responsible for that…I really had no clue. I did not want this to happen. I didn't want to be responsible for dividing the group.

"What is wrong with everyone? Why are Sango and Kagome mad? What's Kouga got to do with it?" Shippou wondered with innocence and confusion like any child. A sorrowful sigh escaped me just before Kaede came to the rescue.

"Come child I will talk with ye and explain what I can."

Shippou bounded off into Kaede's hut, relief passed over Inuyasha's face, and I imagined mine as well. We wandered out of the village for some privacy to talk.

"No one likes this…at all."

"Feh…so now I'm no one?"

"Well you are more…indifferent," I replied.

"That's what everyone should be when it's not their life to be concerned with. Look I know it seems like I hate the fleabag but really I just like to have another demon to knock around that isn't really trying to kill me or couldn't if they wanted too…between you and me fighting my asshole of a brother is like dancing with death…scary as hell and far from fun."

I am forced to smile at that.

"Look Miroku, it's not that I like it or dislike it. It is what it is with me. But if you want something more like an opinion I will say again, both of you guys are cool with me."

"Thanks my friend."

"Welcome. Now let's go scare up some food cause something tells me since it's the girls turn to cook for Kaede we won't be saved much."

***

Days passed achingly slow and finally he returned. Inuyasha cleared his throat harshly and I looked up to see him standing at the edge of the village. His hair was down, his armor was off clutched in his left hand, and he looked like something out of a dream to me. I stood up and approached him only to have Sango cut in front of me as she stormed out of sight, shooting him what I assumed to be an evil look but I couldn't see it and he didn't flinch.

I suppose being a demon had its perks like that.

Kagome followed her a bit less angrily but I could tell she was still upset as well.

"I take it from the evil looks, the decision you made is in my favor," he asked jovially.

"How perceptive of you," I replied.

He laughed, crossed the clearing and sat next to me. He nudged my shoulder in a comforting manner and I leaned into his offered strength.

"The girls did not take it well, they don't like the idea of _US_," I admitted ruefully.

"But we like it and I'm sure we'll enjoy this enough for everyone," he said as he gave me a suggestive look.

"Oh really?" I asked, eyebrow cocked in question.

"Yup," he said as he leaned over, licked my ear slyly and whispered, "as soon as the sun sets we'll find a quiet spot and the true festivities will begin."

Heat rising in my face I thought about how night couldn't fall fast enough.


End file.
